What Does Love Mean?
by Rose of the Abyss
Summary: Gretel is struggling trying to figure out what a certain mysterious word means - that word is love. Will Gretel ever find out what this word means? Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harvest Moon!


"Ivan, you're a teacher, right?" a blonde farmer asked.

This sudden question surprised the smart looking man clad in purple. "You know I am Gretel!" he chuckled in response.

Of course she had known, she had known him and become close friends with him in her five years of living in Zephyr. She didn't know him quite well enough to finish his sentences but she knew him as much as his own brother, Dirk, maybe even a smidge better. The reason for her question was because she had a deeper question that had bothering her for some time now.

"What… what does love mean, Ivan?" she questioned quietly as her cheeks were sent aflame. This certainly she had planned to ask. Even Ivan was flustered with her question; Gretel couldn't really blame him for being embarrassed.

"Well… I'm not sure." he concluded after thinking about it for a while.

As he continued to ponder the question and its meaning a not-so-satisfied Gretel left to ask other people. Her first stop was the artist, Angelo.

She stepped into his house to find the familiar man sporting his signature beret staring at his famous sculpture of Felix. Ever since she moved to the quiet village he had been working on it, always saying he was nearly finished with it. This fact made her truly wonder if he would ever finish it but that thought would be saved to ask at another visit.

"Angelo," the farmer began "what does love mean?"

He stopped focusing on the sculpture for a moment to think about it. Surprisingly, at least to Gretel, it didn't take long for him to respond.

"Love is what gives you inspiration. It keeps you going and motivated." the artist answered with such certainty.

The two friends smiled at each other. She knew he spoke from the heart because they had been really good friends since the moment they met and she saw that certain gleam in his eye that showed raw sincerity.

Gretel thanked him then left for her next destination. Her next stop was Antoinette and, knowing how the two were nearly inseparable, likely Dirk too.

Near the waterfall Gretel could see the two in the distance. Quickly she walked toward them and hoped she wasn't interrupting them.

"Good morning, Gretel!" Dirk said chirpily as he greeted her.

Antoinette didn't say anything but she nodded a non-verbal welcome. The girls were best friends even though they didn't talk a lot, they just understood each other and bonded from that.

"So what do you two think love means?" she asked with a smug smile.

"I… what?!" a very nervous Antoinette nearly shrieked. She couldn't believe she was being asked this!

She then pulled her hand away from Dirk's, much to his dismay. Her usually emotionless face was now lit up in neon pink that could be compared to something like a pink highlighter.

"To me love is something that takes patience. It might be shy at first but after a while, while providing plenty of time for blossoming, it just feels natural and right." Dirk said thoughtfully.

Usually the hyperactive boy didn't say much of anything that was actually serious. Seeing that he said something so deep and meaningful, Antoinette was taken by surprise .

"Well, to me, love is what encourages me to do things like try to be more outgoing…" Antoinette murmured dreamily.

The two hugged which cued Gretel it was her time to leave them be.

Gretel had gotten a whole array of answers from her friends but not the one that truly mattered to her and that was her own. All the answers seemed different but possibly if Ivan answered she could find her own meaning for this mystical word.

Disappointed, the blonde headed back to her farm. When she got there she went along with her daily routine by putting her cow, Muumuu, back in the barn and watered her crops for the second time of the day.

"Gretel," a deep voice behind her said which oozed with uncertainty "I have and answer now."

Gretel's curiosity was piqued resulting in her turning around to a familiar face.

"Love… is" Ivan began as he slowly built his confidence by looking the girl in the eyes "a simple human emotion. It is a confusing thing, and at times it is frustrating so with all our force we try to deny the undeniable. Denying, of course, is useless. No matter what we do it will find a way to take a hold on your fragile heart and, in the case that it really is meant to be, it won't let go." the teacher then bent down on one knee and shakily held out a shining blue object. Gretel wasn't sure at first but it was, it was a blue feather.

"Gretel, I would be a hypocrite if I continued to deny my feelings for you. I love you and I have since the day I met you. Will you do me the honor of being my bride even though I waited so long to say anything about it?" Ivan quickly stuttered while still having passion in his every word.

She couldn't believe her ears, the man she had thought she had simply a hopeless crush on was actually proposing to her! A gentle blush coated her cheeks as tears painted her cheeks as well

"Of course I will!" she energetically exclaimed "I've loved you for so long but it seemed like we were just friends so I didn't want to ruin that."

As the new couple embraced each other Gretel realized something. She realized love means different things for all people. Sure, she couldn't quite put into words yet but one day she would be able to. This was only the beginning of their new lives together so surely she would figure out how to place the words on it at some point down the road.

Forever and always, may the Harvest Goddess bless them until death do they part.


End file.
